Fluent masses, such as sand, water, snow, bulk insulation materials, gravel, wet cement, and the like must from time to time be moved along a surface, such as a floor, driveway, bulk holding facility, or the like. When moving small amounts of these masses, such as to maneuver sand or insulation materials into place, or to remove snow from driveways, sidewalks, and the like, it is practical to have a single person push or pull the mass along the surface, using a suitable tool.